Perdu
by Rekha
Summary: Hermione a tout perdu .Tout . Elle devient triste et fermée .Draco Malefoy se révélerait - il être le confident idéal ? HGDM °CHAPITRE 8 EN LIGNE °
1. Poudlard Express

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Titre : Perdu …

Auteur : Rekha

Genre : Un mélange de romance ,d'amitié , de tragédie , bref , un peu général quoi . HG/DM (eh oui , j'adore ce couple !)

Résumé : Hermione a tout perdu .Tout . Elle devient triste et fermée .Draco Malfoy se révélerait - il être le confident idéal ? HG/DM

Disclamer : Chuis obligée d'en faire uuunnee ???Bon , très bien , alors tout est à moi !! Mouhahahahahaha … aiiieuuuuh !!… Pas taper tête !!!.. Ok ,Ok , vous le devinerez jamais , mais rien est à moi ,tout est à la grande , la riche ,la sublime ,la riche ,la talentueuse (j'ai déjà dit la riche ?) J.K Rowling , sauf peut être l'intrigue et peut être aussi quelque persos à venir . Voili voilou !

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est ma 1ère fic ,donc SVP , soyez indulgents !!!!

Et maintenant , place à le lecture et si je n'ai pas plus de 5 reviews , je pense arrêter l'histoire au chapitre 3 , donc SVP ,rien que pour ma 1ère fic , pourriez vous reviewer ? ¤.¤ zieux larmoyants .

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

** PERDU …**

** Prologue**

Seule dans une salle à peine éclairée ,une jeune femme attend .Elle a les larmes aux yeux mais se retient .Un homme arrive ,et lui déclare d'une voix tremblante : « Désolé … Désolé … » .La femme ne put retenir le flot de ses larmes .Elle s'effondra sur le sol ,secouée de sanglots …

Pourquoi se donner la peine de vivre maintenant ?Elle n'a plus de force ,plus de volonté .

Plus la volonté de vivre .

Une voix lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Allons ,venez mademoiselle ,venez … » . « Non » pensa-t-elle « Pourquoi ,ça ne servirait à rien .Je ne peux plus … » .

Elle sentit deux bras puissants la soulever ,la poser sur un lit et y pleura toutes les larmes de son corps .Ses cheveux bruns ,épais ,étaient secoués au rythme de ses pleurs ,ses beaux yeux chocolat aux reflets dorés ,rougis par la tristesse .Elle ne voulait plus vivre …

Hermione Granger ne voulait plus vivre .

**

* * *

Chapitre I : Poudlard Express **

Hermione traversa la barrière entre la voie 9 et 10 toute seule et monta dans le wagon réservé aux préfets -en- chef ,et fut troublée par le luxe qui l'habitait :des fauteuils conçus avec le meilleur cuir de dragon ,des tables basses en verre et un bar à volonté .

Elle s'assit sans trop prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait et regardait par la fenêtre un petit groupe joyeux de 3èmes année tournant en bourrique un de leurs amis à la mine boudeuse .

La jeune fille se sentait si loin de tout ça .Si loin… Elle avait l'impression que plus jamais elle ne blaguerait ,plus jamais elle ne pourrait rire .

Plus jamais elle ne pourrait être heureuse .

Les larmes recommencèrent à lui venir et Hermione na remarqua pas l'entrée d'un jeune homme blond aux cheveux presque blancs ,se lamenter d 'une voix traînante et glaciale : « Oh nan !Pas toi Granger !Ne me dis pas que tu es préfète -en- chef !

Il n'obtint aucune réponse de la part de la jeune femme ,ce qui l'étonnait car elle trouvait toujours un moyen de le désarçonner .Il s'assit en face d'elle et murmura d'un air satisfait : « Eh bein !On dirait bien qu'elle est devenue sourde celle -là !Ca me fait une belle jambe !

- Je n'aimerais pas la voir en tout cas ,répliqua -t- elle du tac au tac .

- Je constate que tu as retrouvé ta langue Granger !

- Oh mais est-ce un nouveau cerveau que tu as là Malfoy ,parce - qu'il est plus performant que le vieux ,bien qu'il soit toujours pas génial !lui répondit - elle ,glaciale .

- Oulaaa !Mais c'est qu'elle mord la Sang -de- Bourbe !remarqua-t-il ,narquois .

Hermione lui jeta un regard haineux et reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur du Poudlard Express .

C'était sa dernière année au collège de Sorcellerie de Poudlard .Elle devrait être heureuse ,mais non ,elle avait parfois envie de tout lâcher pour être avec ceux qu'elle aime .

Malfoy rompit le silence en lui faisant remarquer : « Tiens ,tiens !Saint - Potter et Ouistiti ne sont pas venus te voir aujourd'hui !Dispute ?demanda-t-il ,l'air hagard ."

A ces mots ,Hermione ne répliqua pas et son visage devint encore plus fermé .

« J'en conclu que oui !dit Draco d'un air joyeux .

- J'en conclu que malgré fils de Mangemort ,tu n'es pas au courant !dit Hermione d'une voix éteinte .

- De quoi veux - tu parler Granger ?

- De rien !soupira la jeune femme ,on dirait bien que le ministère a su étouffé l'affaire … »pensa-t-elle amèrement .

Malgré le fait qu'Hermione parlait toujours de cette façon à Draco ,celui-ci remarqua qu'elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme ,mais il prit soin de ne rien lui dire .

Le voyage fut bien long pour Hermione ,mais agaçant pour le jeune Malfoy .Effectivement ,il eut la visite de Pansy Parkinson et de ses deux acolytes ,Crabbe et Goyle : « Drakichouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!! Comment ç va ? Mal je crois ,avec cette Sang -de- Bourbe à tes cotés !persifla Pansy en fixant une Hermione indifférente .

- Je ne te le fait pas dire Pansy !Dégage maintenant !

- Drakinou ,voyons !Je suis ton amie ! Et même plus …Je veux rester avec toi !

- Tu n'es pas préfète -en- chef à ce que je sache ?…Non ,alors dégage de ce compartiment !Et vous aussi Crabbe et Goyle !dit il à l'intention de ceux-ci ,qui fixaient le bar d'un air gourmand .

Quand le compartiment fut enfin vide ,Hermione informa Malfoy qu'elle allait inspecter les cabines .Elle arriva enfin à celui de Sean ,Justin ,Colin et son petit frère (me souvenais plus de son nom ) : « Salut les gars !

- Ah salut Hermione ,tu restes ?lui demanda Sean .

- Nan ,je dois inspecter les autres compartiments et ensuite retourner au mien .Désolée ! »

En quittant la cabine ,elle perçu la voix de crécelle de Colin dire : « Je me demande pourquoi Harry ,Ron ,Ginny ,Neville et Luna ne sont pas là …J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas été dévorés par des Ronflaks Cornus !ironisa-t-il en imitant Luna ,ce qui fi remonter les larmes aux yeux de Hermione .

Non ,ils n'étaient pas dévorés par des Ronflaks Cornus .Si c'était le cas ,elle serait en colère de la stupidité de leur mort ,car ne l'oublions pas ,ces créatures n'existent pas . Non ,elle était effondrée ,elle aurait voulu succomber à la place de Neville ,Luna ,les enfants Weasley et ses parents .Ses parents .

Elle avait perdu tous les supports pour qu'elle puisse vivre heureuse .

Comme Hermione avait envie de tout laisser tomber parfois !Mais elle devait résister !Pour Harry .Il n'aurait pas réussi à survivre à sa mort .A la mort de toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait .

Il était à l'infirmerie ,ayant été dans le coma après un duel .

Un duel par lequel le Bien a perdu contre le Mal .  
Un duel par lequel Le Survivant a perdu contre Lord Voldemort .

A suivre …

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilààà !Fin du chapitre I ! Je vous préviens ,celui ci est plus long que les autres chapitres ,mais c'était inévitable !

Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Bien ? Mal ? Draco va t'il connaître toute l'affaire ?Comment se passera la rentrée ?Savez vous dans quelles conditions Neville ,Luna ,les enfants Weasley et les parents d'Hermione sont morts ?Si vous n'avez pas compris quelque chose dans ma fic ,reviewez !

S'il vous plait !! Reviewezzz !! Que vous n'ayez pas aimé ,adoré ou détestéééé ,plus de 5 reviews feraient l'affaire !!!

Oula !! Ne serais je pas en train de supplier ?…Oui !Mais c'est pour la bonne cause !

Pour ceux qui connaissaient Aish en tant que revieweuse non-inscrite ,eh bien c'est moi qui me suis inscrite ! (enfin ! lol)

Enfin ,je posterais le prochain chapitre …euuh … la semaine prochaine ou plus tôt si j'ai des reviews ,lol !

A bientôt ,

Bizz

**Rekha**


	2. Arrivée

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Salut la compagniiieuuuuh !!!J'espère que ça va tout le monde !!!

Bon ,voilà le chap. 2 de ma 1ère fic Perdu… .Je vous conseille de ne pas rater ce chapitre ,car comme vous me l'avez demandé dans vos reviews ,vous en saurez plus sur ce qui s'est passé .

Bon ,assez blablaté,je vous laisse lire tranquille ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos exigences !

Les réponses aux reviews seront à la fin du chap. !

Ah …au fait ,une dernière chose …Je tiens à dédicacer cette fic à tous les revieweurs qui reviewerons et qui ont reviewé ,et plus spécialement à ma Vengeresse préférée ,ma correctrice et bêta lectrice qui est pour le moment en vacances ,et bien sûr ,à une de mes amies qui m'a fait découvrir fF. net !

Voilà !Je vous laisse à vos fics ,bonne lecture et gros kissus !!!!

Rekha

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Perdu …

Chapitre II : Arrivée

Arrivée dans son compartiment ,la Gryffondor passa le relais à Draco pour qu'il fasse l'inspection des wagons coté sud .Effectivement ,le Poudlard Express était situé dans la ligne parfaite Nord-Sud ,car l'école de sorcellerie se trouvait en plein Nord du pays .

Hermione put enfin s'asseoir pour penser à autre chose que la victoire du Mage Noir .En vain .

* * *

FLASH BACK

* * *

Je me réveillais de ma chute ,encore un peu sonnée .Je vis à coté de moi une touffe de poils roux vifs .Ou plutôt ,une chevelure roux vif : »Non !NON !m'écriais- je en sanglotant ,réveille - toi ,tu en peux pas être …mort .

Mort .

* * *

FIN DU FLASH BACK

* * *

Sans même sans rendre compte ,Hermione était par terre ,pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps :« Non ,pourquoi es tu mort ?Alors que ça devait être moi qui devait quitter ce monde ?Pourquoi ? …Ron …

- Qu'est - ce - que tu fous sur le sol Granger ?Si tu veux imiter les vaches ,c'est pas la peine de t'entrainer ,t'en es déjà une au naturel !dit le jeune homme blond ,un sourire moqueur .

Quand il remarqua qu'elle était noyée de larmes ,il s'assit sur la banquette lui faisant face et fixa son corps secoués de sanglots .

Sentant le regard du Serpentard ,Hermione se releva et s'assit en face de lui ,tout en cherchant un mouchoir dans les multiples poches de sa veste : « C'est sûr que tu dois te sentir très fier maintenant ,n'est - ce - pas Malfoy ?lui dit - elle d'une voix qu'elle s'efforçait de rendre glaciale ,malgré les quelques pleurs toujours coincés dans sa gorge .

- Mais bordel Granger !Tu parles de quoi à la fin ?cria le blond en colère .

- Je persiste à croire qu'étant fils de …

- Granger !la coupa - t - il ,écoute moi bien .Je n'étais pas Mange mort ,je ne suis pas Mangemort et je ne serais JAMAIS Mange mort ,compris ?…Maintenant ,ce que fait mon père ,je ne suis au courant de rien , « ou presque » pensa Malefoy avec amertume .Rien !D'accord ?cracha - t - il d'un ton venimeux .

- Eh bien le ministère fait bien son boulot …

- DE QUOI TU PARLES A LA FIN ????cria la jeune homme hors de lui .

- Des activités de Mangemort de ton père qui ont gâchées plusieurs vies et été ,l'informa - t -elle d'une voix lugubre ,en ayant même plus la force de pleurer .Ou plus de larmes pour pleurer .

- Et t'en es étonnée ?C'est un Mangemort je te rappelle !

-J'avais oublié …répondit - elle sarcastiquement .Hey ! …Mai attends une minute …Depuis quand Draco Malfoy , « sang pur » ,fils d'un Mangemort ,s'interesse à la ridicule vie d'Hermione Granger , « sang impur » de famille Moldue ?s'étonna - t -elle après un temps de réflexions.

Cette réplique ,non sans sens ,fit taire Malfoy jusqu'à l'arrivée à la prestigieuse école de Poudlard .

La jeune Gryffondor se précipita pour aider les autres préfets à diriger les 1ères années vers Hagrid qui salua Hermione d'un sourire triste .

Le jeune blond ,pendant ce temps ,conduisait les les autres élèves vers les calèches tirées par les Sombrals .Il frissonna .Il pouvait voir les chevaux ailés .

* * *

FLASH BACK

* * *

« Non !Je vous en supplie Monsieur !Ayez pitié de moi !implora un homme maigre ,sale ,au regard vitreux et avec des mèches argentées parsemées sur ses cheveux noir et gras .Avery était proche de la mort .

- Tu as failli à tes devoirs de Mangemort !Est -ce vrai ?demanda Lucuis Malefoy en haussant la voix .

- Mais …

- DOLORIS !cria Malefoy ,les yeux exorbités ,en pointant sa baguette sur l'homme avachi sur le sol .Alors ,as - tu failli à tes devoirs de Mangemort ?

- O …oui …m …mais ,commença l'homme en bégayant ,épuisé .Torturé .

- DOLORIS !!!!!!! s'écria Lucuis ,fou de rage .N'as - tu pas comprit que le Maître n'est pas du tout ,mais alors pas du tout content de toi Avery ?murmura-t -il d'une voix mielleuse .

- Ou …oui ,j …j'en s…suis con…conscient ,haleta - t -il .

- Bien …alors tu comprendras l'acte qui va suivre n'est-ce -pas ?dit Malefoy ,une lueur démante dans le regard .

- Non !Non ,Monsieur ,je vous en conjure !supplia une dernière fois Avery

- AVADA KEDAVRA !!!!!!hurla Lucuis en pointant sa baguette sur la pauvre homme ,un rire de fou sortant du fond de sa gorge .Ha ha ha !As - tu vu fils ?C'est comme cela qu'il faut traîter les traîtres …

Draco Malfoy venait d'assister à la scène .

Draco Malfoy venait d 'assister à la mort .

* * *

FIN DU FLASH BACK

* * *

A suivre …

.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilà !Fin du chap. 2 !J'espère qu'il vous a plut !

Petite note : juste les flash back d'Hermione sont à la 1ère personne ,pour plus vous rapprocher de ce personnage .

Je suis désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe ,j'ai fait de mon mieux …

Wouaaaaaw !!!!! 10 reviews !!!!!!C'est beaucoup plus que ce que j'esperais !!!Merci boucoup !!! "offre une rose à chaque revieweurs ."

Et maintenant ,place aux réponses aux reviews !!!

Miki: _Salut Miki! Je te remercie d'abord d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic et d'écrire une review!Merci ! Pour les fautes d'orthographe ,j'ai une correctrice géniale ! p'tit clin d'œil à Vengeresse Par contre ,pour les lettre inversées ou qui manquent ,je fais de mon mieux !_

kissu!!!

****

Appo :_ Merci beaucoup pour les compliments .Tu en sais un peu plus sur ce qui s'est passé maintenant non ? Kissuuuus !!!!!!!_

****

Électra:_ Merci et voici et voilou ,la suite !!!! Gros kissuus !!!_

****

Marilla- chan : Eh oui !Harry est dans le coma ,et pour le reste de la famille Wesley ,tu sauras pus tard …mouahahahaha !!!lol ,kissssuuuuus !!!!!!!!

****

yole la :_ Merci ;) !!Kiss !! Et j'espère que ce chap' t'as plu !_

****

Cily :_T'inquiètes pas ,juste dans le coma(pour l'instant),hahahahahaaa !!Kissuuus_

****

Vengeresse : _hé hé !!Siii Ron !!!T'as trouvé aussi sadique que toi !!C'est vrai qu'il est gentil ,le petit Ronnie ,mais j'éprouve un certain plaisir à le torturer !!!hihihi !!_

Merci pour tes compliment s ,Vengeressounette (lol) ,mais bon ,tu corrigeras le chapitre 3 ,parce que là …lol !!!En tout cas !!Moi j'attends avec impatience la suite de ta fiiic géniale !!!!!Big kissuuus !!!!

****

Slydawn :_Roooh !!!!Merci!!! Ca me donne le courage de continuer encore et encore et encore et encore et encore …'fin bref ,tu m'as comprise ,lol !!Voilà la suite que t'attendais et très très gros kissuuuu !!!!_

****

Le Saut de l'Ange : _Salut !!Roooh !!Arrête tu m'fais rougir!!loool!! Pour Drake rembarrant notre Pansy préférée et nos deux gorilles adorés ,je pense que ça se reproduira plusieurs fois !!Les pauvres (euh …..) et pour la description de la bataille ,ça se fera petit à petit ,petit à petit … grooos kissuus !!!_

**_chocogrenouille :_** A_ah ,ton pseudo me donne une tite faim lol !Merci beaucoup chocomiam ...euh ...pardon ,chocogrenouille .Comme il ya assez de s'il te plait , tes désirs sont des ordres ,voilà le 2ème chapitre !!C'est vrai que le 1er chapitre a du suspens ,le 2ème ,j'en suis moins fière ,mais promis ,j'me ratrappe au 3ème ,d'accord ?Ahaaa ,pour mon Drakichounet ,je te dis pas s'il va changer ou pas ,mais pour le moment ,il est un tout petit peu (je dis bien un tout petit peu) moins brusque ,tu trouves pas ?Pour Ron ,bah ,le chap 2 répond à ta question ,pour les autres ,les expliquations un peu plus tard ,et pour Harry ,ze te dit paaaaas ..._

_ Merci beaucoup ,ta review m'a vraiment faite plaisir !!!!Pour les fautes d'orthographe ,je crois qu'il y en un peu plus dans ce chapitre (ooops !!) ,tes compliments me vont droit au coeur !!! essuis une p'tite larme et je ferais de mon mieux pour les prochains chapitre ;)_

_Kissu kissu !!!!!_

_Voilààààà !!!!Le chapitre 3 aura peut être un peu plus de retard parce que je risque de partir en vacances jeudi ,mais si ça se produit ,je vous préviendrait illico presto !!! Lol !_

_En attendant ,lisez,amusez vous et reviews si possible !!!!!!_

_Kissuuuuu !!!!_

_Rekha_


	3. Poudlard

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Titre : Perdu …

****

Auteur : Rekha

****

Genre : Un mélange de romance ,d'amitié , de tragédie , bref , un peu général quoi . HG/DM (eh oui , j'adore ce couple !)

****

Résumé : Hermione a tout perdu .Tout . Elle devient triste et fermée .Draco Malefoy se révèlerait il être le confident idéal ? HG/DM

****

Disclamer : Chuis obligée d'en faire uuunnee ???Bon , très bien , alors tout est à moi !! Mouhahahahahaha … aiiieuuuuh !!… Pas taper tête !!!.. Ok ,Ok , vous le devinerez jamais , mais rien est à moi ,tout est à la grande , la riche ,la sublime ,la riche ,la talentueuse (j'ai déjà dit la riche ?) J.K Rowling , sauf peut être l'intrigue et peut être aussi quelque persos à venir . Voili voilou !

****

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est ma 1ère fic ,donc SVP , soyez indulgents !!!!

****

Me revoilà de mes vacances !!!!!! J'espère que tout le monde va bien car … beiin ,euh …c'est bon pour l'moral !

Je poste aujourd'hui le 3ème chapitre de ma 1ère fic Perdu … ¤Non ,sans blaaaagueuuh ! -.- » ¤

'Fin voilà quoi et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !Perso ,je le trouve pas mal ¤l'autre qui s'envoit des fleurs toute seule ,pff -.- ¤

Bon ,j'ai fini mon petit speach hebdomadaire ,donc je vous laisse lire en paix !

Kissssssuuus

Rekha

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Perdu …

Chapitre III :Poudlard

" Drakichou ! »appela Pansy d'une diligence vers un Draco en pleine réflexions .Ou en plein cauchemar ."

Voyant que son « ami » ne réagissait pas ,elle se dirigea vers lui pour qu'il puisse mieux l'entendre à travers l'orage naissant :

" Drakinou !Viens ,Vincent et Grégory ont réussi à prendre une diligence rien que pour notre groupe !

- …

-Draco ?murmura Pansy ,inquiète ,qu'est ce que tu as ?"

Des gouttes de pluie glissaient le long de son visage fin et délicat .Son teint blanc était encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude .Ses magnifiques yeux gris aux reflets argentés étaient rougis par les larmes .

" Draco ?Viens ,on va dans la diligence ",dit la jeune fille d'une voix douce en remettant en place une de ses mèches blondes .Elle prit le bras du garçon et l'emmena sans le brusquer vers une des calèches gardées par Crabbe et Goyle .

Le Serpent se réveilla enfin de ce souvenir ,de ce cauchemar ,en entendant la voix grave et patibulaire d'un de ses gorilles qui demandait ce qui se passait .Malefoy se dégagea de Pansy et essuya d'un geste rageur ses larmes qui venaient se mêler aux gouttes d'eau :

« Jamais un Malefoy ne s'abaisserait à pleurer . » pensa le blond en troquant son masque de vulnérabilité ,contre un masque de fierté et de dignité ,tout en montant dans la diligence ,essayent de ne pas faire attention à ces chevaux ailés à l'allure reptilienne qui tiraient la calèche .

Hermione monta dans une diligence en compagnie de Dean , Justin et les deux frères Crivey : «Ah la la !Qu'est ce que j'ai hâte de retourner à Poudlard!Je sens que cette année va être géniale !s'enthousiasma Colin ,un appareil photos à la main .

-Oui…géniale … "murmura la lionne .

Nos préfets en chef s'assirent à leurs tables respectives dans la Grande Salle,sans trop prêter attention à l'agitation qui les entourait .Quand tout le monde fut assis ,le professeur Mc Gonagall entra en poussant les deux lourdes portes en acajou ,accompagnée des premières années ,terrifiées à la vue de toutes ces personnes présentent dans la salle qui les fixaient d'un air intéressé ou bien d'autres encore regardaient le plafond magique qui était ce soir - là ,lourd et orageux .

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous devant la plate - forme où trônait le Choixpeau Magique sur un vieux tabouret .Le vieux couvre - chef tout rapiécé entama sa chanson :

Bonjour chers amis !

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour

Où je vais vous réunir

Dans vos futurs familles :

Gryffondor vous accueillera

Si vous êtes hardis et courageux ,

Car tels sont ceux qui habitent

Cet endroit prestigieux .

Si à Poufsouffle vous irez

Loyauté et patience vous aurez .

Tels sont ceux qui y sont rassemblés ,

Dans un lieu calme et protégé .

Si à Serdaigle vous allez

Intelligence et soif de savoir vous aurez

Car Dame Serdaigle voulait

Ces qualités très espérées .

Enfin Serpentard vous prendra

Si comme Salazar tu seras .

Comme points il voulait

Des personnes rusées et futées .

Maintenant chers amis

Vous savez c'qui vous attend

Dans votre futur famille .

Posez - moi sur votre tête

Je vous dirais quelle table vous fera fête .

La maison qui vous conviendra

Est marquée dans votre aura !

La chanson annuelle du Choixpeau fut acclamée par une salve d'applaudissements provenant des quatre maisons .De toutes les maisons. De tous les élèves .Tous .Sauf d'Hermione Granger et de Draco Malefoy .Ils repensaient à cette journée si horrible où leur vie avait basculé du jour au lendemain .

« Chers élèves ,commença le directeur Albus Dumbledore à l'assemblée ,aujourd'hui est la rentrée pour certains ,et le « come back »_ (**Note de la correctrice : **Loll, Dumby qui dit Come back c'est comme Voldy qui chanterait une chanson de la Star Ac' ! Ha, ha, ha ! Dsl je me marre!)_ (**N**_**ote de l'auteur :**mdrrr ,j'voulais juste donner un p'tit air fantaisie ,lol .Chuut maintenant la correctrice ,lol è.é) _pour d'autres élèves .Mais là ,je ne vous apprends rien! Dit il en lançant un clin d'œil malicieux aux élèves .On me dit tout le temps qu'il faudrait que je fasse un grand discours pour ce moment avant le festin ,donc vous vous doutez que …,ajouta t il en laissant un petit silence ,… que je ne les écouterait pas !Sur la tête de Bertille Crochue :Bon appétit !"finit le vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche immaculée et à la magnifique robe de sorcier violette brodée de part et d'autres de points argentés ,mettant en évidence sa chevelure de la même couleur et ses yeux pétillants de joie ,sous les acclamations des élèves .Les deux adolescents se réveillèrent de leurs rêveries .Ils n'avaient pas remarqué que la Cérémonie de la Répartition était terminé et n'avait pas écouté le « discours »de Dumbledore .

Tout d'un coup ,les plats se remplirent de différents mets aux effluves délicieuses ,mettant en appétit même ceux déjà rassasiés par les différentes sucreries vendues dans le train .

Toutes les maisons mangeaient .Tous les élèves riaient .Tous .Sauf Hermione Granger et Draco Malefoy .

.

A suivre …

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilàààà !!!Fin du chapitre III !Alors ,comment l'avez vous trouvé ?C'est vrai ,ya pas d'action dans celui là ,mais j'avais envie d'en faire un calme ,et vous avez le résultat sous vos yeux !

Vous avez plutôt aimé ?Plutôt détesté ? Reviewez moi pour que je m'améliore ou pour me faire des compliments !

Waou waouuu !!!!5 reviews !!!Je comprends que j'en ai moins ,j'avoue que mon chapitre précèdent n'est pas génial ,je vous prie de me pardonner !!!

Donc je réponds à vos reviews et MERCI POUR VOS ENCOURAGEMENTS ,j'espère que ça va continuer !

Kankonkine : _Niaaah ,désolée kankine mais ta review n'était pas venue jusqu'à ma boite mail ,alors je te réponds maintenant : merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ça me va droit au cœur ,et maintenant ,t'as 2 chapitres à lire ! Kissuuuuus !_

****

Marilla Chan :_ Oui comme tu dis pauvre Draco ,et comme tu le serais ,il est lui aussi ,tout chamboulé … j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Kissuuuus !_

****

Chocogrenouille :_ ah ,ta review posté en double m'a fait doublement plaisir ,lol!!!!Hé hé ,merci beaucoup ,et voilà le chapitre 3 pour touaa !!_

Draco nettement plus sympa?Enfin ,il a du mal ,mais il essaye ,croisons les doigts pour lui ;) ! Le transformer …exactement !comme tout le monde ,voir quelqu'un mourir peut être « positif » (euh ,si on peut appeler ça comme ça …) ou bien « négatif » …

Tu as raison d'adorer ce couple ,il est …MAGIQUE …

Pour les informations au compte - goutte ,raah ,bah ça va continuer .

Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour tous tes compliments et encouragements,ça me touche vraiment !Et je me souhaite aussi de te voir trèèèèèès bientôt ! Kissuuuus !

****

Chocogrenouillette :_ta review posté en double m'a fait doublement plaisir ,lol!!!!Hé hé ,merci beaucoup ,et voilà le chapitre 3 pour touaa !!_

Draco nettement plus sympa ,enfin ,il a du mal ,mais il essaye ,croisons les doigts pour lui ;) ! Le transformer …exactement ,comme tout le monde ,voir quelqu'un mourir peut être « positif » (euh ,si on peut appeler ça comme ça …) ou bien « négatif » …

Tu as raison d'adorer ce couple ,il est …MAGIQUE …

Pour les informations au compte - goutte ,raah ,bah ça voit continuer .

Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup pour tous tes compliments et encouragements,ça me touche vraiment !Et je me souhaite aussi de te voir trèèèèèès bientôt ! Kissuuuus !

Hé hé ,bé quoi ,tu m'as envoyé ta review en deux exemplaires ,je me dois de te répondre en deux exemplaires !

****

Vengeressounette :_ Repose toi de tes vacances ,lol ! (bizarre de dire ça ,mdrr ) ._

Oui tu as raison ! Lucuis = porc !

Pour la suite ,tu l'a ici et la sadique :j'aime bien tuer les gens (oops ,c'est pas moi qu'ai dit ça ???)

Mes vacances étaient géniales ,on s'est bien amusés !

Bah ,au moins ,t'as écrit ,c'est déjà ça ,t'as plein de one shot et tout ça maintenant !

Moi ça m'enerve ,j'arrive plus à envoyer de reviews ,et j'étais trop énervée de pas pouvoir t'en envoyer !! Faute à moi ou a fF. net ?bref ,j'ai hate de lire la suite de ta fic en tout cas !!! Kisssuuuuus !!!!

****

Lilouthephoenix :_Aaaaah ,tant de questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre tout de suite !Voilà la suite ,mais on sait pas grand chose de nouveau ici ,sauf la nouvelle chanson du Choixpeau ,lol ! Kissuuuuus !!!_

Tout le monde ,que ce soit les revieweurs ou lecteurs ,je vous suis très reconnaissante de lire ma fic ,je vous adore tous !Vraiment .

Je vous dit à bientôt ,que se soit vos fics ou la mienne ,et grooos kissuus à tous !!!!

Rekha

Lisez ,amusez - vous et reviews si possible !

Auteur :_ Rekha_

****

Chère correctrice et bêta- lectrice sans qui je suis moooorte :_ Vengeresse_


	4. Je vois ça dans ton coeur

****

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Salut les enfannnnts !!! Euuh ,nan , « les lecteurs » serait plus adapté !lol !Alors ,j'espère que vous allez bien pour lire cette suite que je vous ai concocté !

J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez ce chapitre !!! (le début est pas génial ,mais bon …,lol !)

Je voudrais VRAIMENT remercier Venegeresse d'avoir lu mon chapitre !Mirciii beaucoup!

****

Kisssssuuus !!!

Rekha

P.S :Z'avez remarqué ?Pas beaucoup de bla - bla aujourd'hui ;)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Perdu …

Chapitre IV : Je vois ça dans ton cœur …

Le festin fini ,le professeur McGonagall fit signe à Hermione d'approcher .Quand elle fut arrivée près d'elle ,elle vit Malefoy venir vers elles suite à Rogue qui lui avait demandé d'aller avec les deux femmes .

« Bien .Drago Malefoy et vous ,Miss Granger ,avaient été choisi ,par le Professeur Dumbledore et moi - même ,pour devenir préfets - en - chefs .C'est pour cela que vous aurez vos propres appartements … »

Hermione et Draco ,malgré leur état de veille ,parvinrent à esquisser un sourire .

« …Vos propres appartements communs » finit la vieille dame à l'allure sévère .

Le peu de leur sourire s'effaça .

« Sachant votre relation ,disons peu amicale ,nous espérons ,ainsi que le Professeur Rogue ,que vous parviendrez à coopérer » dit elle en les regardant dans les yeux .

Tout ce que purent faire les deux jeunes était de se lancer des regards haineux en faisant des grimaces de dégoût .

« Bien ,je vais vous conduire dans votre salle commune .Suivez - moi ! » ordonna le professeur d'un ton sec .

Résignés ,les deux étudiants la suivirent à travers un dédale de couloirs ,certains lumineux ,d'autres sombres comme la mort .

Enfin ,ils arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant un fond marin .Des algues se balançaient au rythmes des remous de la mer ,et quelques bancs de sardines nageaient paresseusement de ci ,de là …

Une sirène approcha gracieusement vers eux ,ses cheveux d'un noir d'ébène ondulant derrière elle ,sa queue d'un beau mauve légèrement bleutée scintillant sous les timides rayons de soleil filtrant à travers l'eau marine .

Tout d'un coup ,Hermione entendit une voix cristalline dans sa tête lui dire :

_« Bonjour !Qelle est ton prénom ? »_

Etonnée ,la jeune femme se tourna vers McGonagall et Malefoy pour voir s' ils avaient ,eux aussi ,entendu cette voix angélique .Son Professeur affichait un air serein ,mais par contre ,le blond ,lui ,offrait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes .

Hermione rit intérieurement .

« Qu 'est ce qu 'il peut être drôle comme ça !

- Tu as raison !Je sens qu' on va vite devenir amies toutes les deux ! »

Hermione fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension ,pour ,enfin ,lever les yeux vers le tableau .Deux prunelles ,bleues clairs ,d 'un bleu si pur ,semblables à un ciel d'été ,un lagon des îles ,la regardaient avec malice .

" J'espère ,répondit Hermione à voix haute ,hésitante .

- Pardon ,Miss Granger ?lui demanda McGonagall .

- Heu …Je …je parlais à …

- Si vous parliez à Megha ,coupa Minerva en montrant la sirène ,sachez qu'elle peut communiquer avec vous par pensées ,par télépathie comme le dise les Moldus …

- Oh …Je …très bien … »

Malefoy affichait maintenant un sourire moqueur à l' intention d' Hermione :

« Pour une fois qu'elle ne sait pas tout !

- Tu sais que c'est méchant ce que tu viens de dire ?s' exclama une voix faussement en colère _._

Drago regarda la sirène d 'un air de défi :

« Je t'ai parlé à toi ?

- Non ,mais on peut se parler .Je vois au fond de toi que tu as un grand cœur …Mais blessé .Pareil pour ta chère amie …

- Hey !T'as pas le droit de lire dans ma tête !pensa - t - il avec force en mettant ses deux mains sur son crâne ,ce qui amena les deux regards étonnés d' Hermione et du Professeur McGonagall ,vers un Draco « passablement énervé » .

« Je ne vois pas ça dans ta tête Draco …Je vois ça dans ton cœur … »

« Bon ,maintenant que vous savez où se trouve votre salle commune ,je vous laisse choisir votre mot de passe …Mais avant ,Miss Granger ,j'ai à vous parler …coupant au passage Draco allant répliquer contre la sirène .

- Bien Professeur ,répondit Hermione .

McGonagall l 'emmena un peu plus loin ,laissant Malefoy poireauter devant l'entrée de la Salle commune en compagnie de Megha .

« Miss ,allez vous bien ? »

Hermione ,étonnée ,s'empressa de répondre d'un faux ton enjoué :

« Oui !Je vais très bien !…Merci …! »

« Comme si voir tous les êtres qu' on aime mourir nous faisaient du bien …pff …. »

« Vous ne voulez pas en …

- Ecoutez Professeur ,coupa l' étudiante ,ce n'est pas que je vous manque de respect ,mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça maintenant ,dit elle d'un ton las .

- Oui ,je vous comprends Miss Granger .

Après un temps de silence ,la vieille femme renvoya Hermione près de Drago .Elle avait les yeux rouges d'avoir retenu ses larmes .

« J'ai failli attendre Granger …

- On s'en fiche de ce que tu as fait Malefoy !dit elle en étouffant un sanglot .On prend quoi comme mot de passe ?

Après un temps de réflexion ,Draco proposa d'une voix lugubre :

« Dieu de la Mort … »

Hermione le regarda ,interloquée .Elle se reprit .

« Oui …tu as raison …Prenons - le comme mot de passe .

- Etes vous surs ?

- Oui ,nous sommes surs Megha !

- Bien ,vous saurez que vous pourrez changer ce mot de passe à tout moment …

- Oui ,oui !s'impatientèrent - t- ils .

- Bon ,puisque vous insistez …Bonne soirée .

La porte de l'entrée s 'ouvrit doucement ,laissant place à la salle comune .

Draco ,avant d'entrer ,regarda une dernière fois Hermione qui avait les yeux embués de larmes s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de la pièce ,et la phrase de Megha lui revient en tête :

« Je vois au fond de toi que tu as un grand cœur …Mais blessé .Pareil pour ta chère amie …Pareil pour ta chère amie … amie … .amie … »

A suivre …

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Valaaa !!!Fin du chapitre 4 !Il vous a plut ?Vous l'avez pas aimé ?

Et Megha ?Vous l'aimez ? lol

Bon ,place aux réponses aux reviews !!!! Waouuuu !!! 7 !!!Je suis comblée !

chocogrenouille _:Ca **M **'a fait plaisir d'envoyer ma réponse doublement ,lol !Et t'inquiètes ,cette review ci a pas de jumelle !_

J'suis contente que le chapitre 3 t'aies fait plaisir ,j'en suis contente par la même occasion ,lol !

Pour Draco ,oh non ,il va pas devenir gentil aussi vite ,lol ! Ooops ,je crois que j'en ai trop dit !

Les autres vont etre au courant de leur mort quand le temps viendra ,et ,ils se sont déjà rendus compte qu'ils n'étaient pas là ,entre nous ,mais j'étais à fond sur Hermione et Drake ;) !

Je prends mon temps ,mais je serais à l'heure pour poster un nouveau chapitre ,lol

Tes bisous en chocolats ,mon frère les a mangés ,le vilain èé ,lol !Et encore merci pour tes compliments !!!! Ca me fait trop plaisir !

Plein de kisssus et j'espère que t'as aimé la suite !

****

Lilouthephoenix :_Hé hé ,peux toujours pas répondre à tes quections ,désolée ,lol_

Les réponses sont dans les suites !J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre !kisssuuus !

****

Dragonia :_ Merciii !!!!Ils vont se consoler ?Mmmmh ….j'te dis pas (mais ça parait logique lol !) !Encore merci ,j'espère que tu as aimé la suite !Kissuuus !_

****

Clodylia :_Merci beaucoup !!!Et voilà le chapitre 3 ,comme tu l'avais demandé !J'espère que t'aimeras !Kissuus !_

****

Ptite nonore :_ Niaaaah ,merci!!Ta review m'a fait trop trop plaisir !!!!lol !Et je suis sciée :j'ai fait verser des larmes à quelque' un ç !Waou! Bah merci !Voilà la suite ,et a toi aussi ,bonnes vacances !Kissuuus !_

****

Sans Nom qui écoute en direct kao et sa guitare ptrrrrrr! : _mdrrrr !J'étais mdr quand j'ai lu ta review !Alors ,faison étape par étape :_

1)Je t'ai déjà pris pour une tarée depuis le 1er jour où je t'ai vu ! hé hé loool !

2)Mercciii !!!!Dis ,t'aurais pas un lien de parenté avec une famille de hyène par hasard ?lol !

En tout cas ,Draco t'as bien donné ce que tu méritais ! C'est une Draco /Mione ,pas une Draco /Sans Nom …é lol !

Et la SAMU t'as rattrapée j'espère ?mdrr

Big kisssssssuuuuuuuuuuus !!!!

****

Sans Nom overbookée : _ptdrrrr ! Ok ,bon ,repondons sérieusement :merci de ma soutenir a 99.99 % ,c'est très gentil !!!_

Tu as absolument raison pour ta philosophie ,lol !Je l'oublierai pas !

Mais comme, ça tu leur fait subir des trucs michants toa !?!!!èé !Vilaine ,je vais le dire à la SPA !Bah ouais quoi ?Pour les araignées …

Jamais je ne te rendrais ta fouine en peluche !

Kissuus !

.

Voilà !Merci encore 1 000 fois pour vos reviews qui m'apporte un joli sourire chaque jour …

J'vous envoie la suite le plus tôt possible !

Kissuuuus !!

Rekha

Lisez ,amusez - vous et reviews si possible !

XxxXxxXxxXxxXxx

Auteur : _Rekha_

****

Beta - lectrice /correctrice :_ Ma Vengeressounette !lol_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	5. Message d'excuse

****

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bonjour tout le monde !Ca va ?pas moi !J'avais juste fini de taper mon chapitre avec quelques réponses aux reviews que mon Works a buggé avant que je n'enregistre !!!!

Je suis vraiment trop dégoutée !

Vengeresse m'a donnée un conseil :enregistrer à chaque paragraphe !J'vais faire ça maintenant !

M'enfin !Vous aurez votre chapitre 5 demain soir ,vers 23h 00h ,lol ,donc pour les couche tard …

Je vous fais de grooos kissuus d'excuses , vraiment 1 000 000 000 de fois desolée !

A demain !(j'espère …)

Rekha

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	6. Les souvenirs font vivre mais les mauvai...

****

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Coucou tout le monde !Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre tout beau ,tout neuf !J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Encore désolée pour le problème d' hier soir !

Aujourd'hui ,je me permets de faire un peu de pub pour des fics que je trouve géniales mais qui manquent de reviews …Alors ,je vais commencer par la fic de Vengeresse Je ne veux pas t'oublierMymye-Sape Histoire Dont Vous Etes le Héros **,des fics d '**Elfica **,entres autres : **Le retourneur de temps Les meilleurs amis du monde **Harry Potter et le mystère du voilePour toujours et à Jamais **_**,une merveilleuse fic de Pierre de Lune et euh …le reste de la pub dans le prochain chapitre !lol**_

**Je m'excuse auprès de Vengeresse :désolée d'avoir posté le chapitre avant que tu sois d'accord ,mais j'ai donné une promesse comme quoi je le posterai à 00h ce chapitre ,scuse moi !**

**Et maintenant ,place à l'l'histoouuuuuaaarrre !**

**Have Fun !**

**Rekha**

**P.S :les pensées sont en ITALIQUES**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Perdu …**

**Chapitre VI : Les souvenir font vivre …**

**… Mais les mauvais tuent .**

Quand Hermione entra dans la Salle Commune elle poussa un cri d'exclamation .Non pas pour la beauté de la pièce ,mais pour son originalité .En effet ,quand Draco entra ,il rouvrit des yeux dignes de Dolorès Ombrage . 

Les murs de la pièce ,d'un coté rouge et argent ,et de l'autre vert et or ,mélangeant les couleurs des deux maisons ,signification de l'espoir d'entente entre elles ,étaient incrustés d'immenses aquariums ,remplis de poissons de toutes les couleurs ,de toutes les tailles …

Le plafond et le sol étaient faits de lattes de bois sombres ,mettant en évidence l'eau turquoise où les poissons nageaient à toute allure .

« Wow ,ah bah ça alors ! » souffla Hermione en pressant ses mains contre la paroi d 'un bassin .

Au contact de la peau de la Préfète ,le verre emprisonnant l' eau disparaissa ,laissant au liquide la tâche de faire une sorte de grand rideau d'eau .

La Lionne était époustouflée

_« Il doit y avoir une tonne de charmes magiques ici !_

_- Hey !On est à Poudlard je te rappelle !»_intervint la voix rieuse de Megha dans ses pensées .

La Gryffondor pouffa ,attirant le regard interrogateur de Malefoy .

« Heuu …C'était Megha …si tu me prends pour une folle … »

Dès qu'elle prononça ces mots ,elle sut ce que dirait Draco :

_« Tu ne parais pas folle Granger …,_commença Hermione .

- …tu **ES** folle !»finit le Serpentard d'un ton arrogant .

La jeune femme laissa échapper un rire sonore .

« Je te fais rire ,Sang - de - Bourbe ?

- Oui !Tu es si prévisible Malefoy !lança Hermione ,haineuse ,se dirigeant vers une porte .

Elle s 'arrêta en chemin ,tout d'un coup .Après un silence ,elle se retourna et dit :

« Bon ,tu viens ?On doit visiter nos chambres .

- Excuse moi ,répliqua Drago ,TU vas visiter la TIENNE ,et MOI je vais visiter la MIENNE !

- Ecoute Malefoy ,on doit passer toute cette dernière année ensemble ,alors j'opte pour qu'elle soit agréable … même si je dois la passer avec toi » ,répondit - elle en lui tendant la main .

Le Serpentard la regarda d'un air dédaigneux :

« Moi ?Serrer la main d'une Sang - de - Bourbe ?Manquerait plus que ça !dit - il en s'enfonçant dans le couloir menant aux chambres ,quand soudain ,comme Hermione un peu avant ,il stoppa net et se retourna vers son homologue féminin .La jeune fille put lire sur ses lèvres un « Megha » coléreux et silencieux .

Après un temps ,Malefoy s'impatienta :

« Bon ,tu te grouilles Granger ?J'ai pas que ça à faire !Viens ! »

_« Merci Megha »_ pensa très fort la Gryffondor

_- Je dois bien te rendre la tâche plus facile ,n'est - ce - pas Hermignonne ? »_

La préfète sourit à ce surnom .Il lui rappelait Ron .Ron et Harry .

* * *

**_FLASH BACK_**

* * *

_« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Ron !_

_- Je t'appelle comme je veux … Hermignonne !_

_- Ron !Qu'est - ce - que tu peux être immature parfois !_

_- Quoi ?J'ai pas le droit de te donner de surnoms autres que Mione ?… ou Hermy !?!_dit - il en éclatant de rire .

_- Ronald Wesley:Hermy c'est encore pire !Et ça me rappelle Graup ,le petit frère de Hagrid …Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu d'ailleurs …_

_- Change pas de sujet …Hermignonne !_

_- Moi ?Je ne change pas de sujet !_répliqua la jeuune femme d'un air buté ****

_- Ah et comment t'apelles ça ?Détournement - de - sujet - sur - lequel - on - était - en - train - de - parler ? **(Nda :me demandez pas d' où est - ce - qu ' il a sorti ça !!!C'est Ron ,quoi !)**_

_- Ron ,arrête ça !_s 'énerva Hermione ,son visage prenant la délicate teinte d'une tomate trop mure .

_- Ok ,Ok ,les enfants_ coupa Harry ,rieur _temps mort !Reprenez vos places respectives près de votre coach !_blagua - t - il sous les regards assassins de ses deux meilleurs amis,_…euuh …Gardez de l'énergie pour vos A.S.P.I.C. ?!!?…_souffla Harry pour seule défense .

_- Les ASPICS ?Oh mon Dieu !Je les avait complètement oubliés !Faut qu'on les prépare !Oh lala !Ils sont très importants !Il faut que je les réussisse !…vite …des livres …!_murmura la Gryffondor en cherchant autour d'elle _,…Oh !Voilà … « Jeune et Jolie Sorcière » ??!Non ,non !Des livres de cours …_

_- Hermione …_commencèrent les deux garçons .

_- Vite !Qu 'est - ce - que vous faites à restez plantés là ,vous ?….Il faut réviser !_leur dit - elle d'un ton féroce .

_- Hermione ,les ASPICS sont dans dix huit mois …_

_- Sortilèges … « Comment sortir un lapin d'un chapeau ? » ??!!!! Naaoooooon !_

_- HERMIONNE !_cria Ron ,dont les oreilles prenaient une jolie couleur cramoisie .

_- Quoi ?_demanda - t - elle tout en feuilletant à toute vitesse un épais volume de Métamorphoses .

_- Respire !_

* * *

**_FIN DU FLASH BACK_**

* * *

La Lionne sourit à ce souvenir et une grosse larme roula sur sa peau halée . 

_« Hermione ,les souvenirs font vivre ,mais pas les mauvais :ils te tuent de l'intérieur …Retiens bien ça .Je sais que ton passé est douloureux ,mais essaye de le mettre un peu en veille …Essaye de vivre le présent …_

_- mmh …j'essaierai Megha »_,répondit la préfet ,peu convaincue .

« Granger ,est - ce -qu 'on peux enfin les visiter ces chambres ?demanda Malefoy ,visiblement agacé de devoir l'attendre et de la voir plantée dans le salon ,les yeux perdus dans le vide .

- Qu …Quoi ?Oh … oui ,oui ,allons - y …

Draco la vit essuyer une larme du plat de la main et se dit :

_« Je découvrirai ce qu'elle cache …Coûte que coûte ._

_Bravooooooo !Ca c'est mon Drakinouchet !_s'exclama la voix joyeuse de Megha dans ses pensées .

_- Toi ,tais - toi ! »_

Quand à Hermione ,elle tournait et retournait le conseil de Megha en boucle :

_« Hermione ,les souvenirs font vivre ,mais pas les mauvais :ils te tuent de l'intérieur …Retiens bien ça .Je sais que ton passé est douloureux ,mais essaye de le mettre un peu en veille …Essaye de vivre le présent …le présent . »_

**A suivre …**

**_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_**

**_Fin du chapitre 5 !Alors ,il vous a plut ?J'espère que vous avez compris le fonctionnement des dialogues !Les conversations par pensées et dans le passé sont en italiques (et centrées ,ça vous aidera encore plus ,lol) ._**

**_Donc maintenant ,les reviews …waouuw ,13 reviews en comptant les messages d'encouragement de Vengeresse et Chocogrenouille et en ne comptant pas les p'tis frères et sœurs des reviews de Slydawn et Chocogrenouille ;) lol !_**

**_Bon allez ,place aux réponses aux reviews !_**

_**Slydawn :**__ Je suis trop contente qu'elle te plaise de plus en plus !Merci beaucoup !J'espère que tu aimes la suite !Kissuuus !_

_**Lilouthephoenix :**__ Voilà la suite ,comme tu le voulais !Et j'espère que tu l'aimes encore plus dans ce chapitre !Bizzz !_

_**Dragonia :**__ Contente que t'aimes ma p'tite Megha !Merci !Bisous !_

_**Électra :**__ Waiiii !!!Merci ,c'est gentil !!!Ta review m' a fait très plaisir !Et pour la suite explosive …hummmm ….je te dis paaaaaaaaas !lol !kissuuuuus !_

_**Draco - tu - es - à - moi :**__voué ,Weasley H.S pour le plus grand bonheur de Draco -tu-es-à-moi !lol !_

_Hey !!va pas consoler Malefoy ,il est à mouaaaaaah !Et si tu y touches ,tu auras droit à mon courroux mortel ainsi qu' au Dragon de Sibérie qui garde la forteresse où est emprisonnée …_

_'part dans ses délires …tous les lecteurs s'endorment …Pars les réveiller avec un bon coup de marteau chacun ,muahahahaha !'_

_¤Gicle !¤ ouyaaaaa !!!Ya du sang partout !_

_Allez ,j'appelle les vampires pour improviser une tite teuf à la maison !_

_Huhu ,tu veux venir ,Draco - tu - es - à - moi ?C'est que ya de beaux vampires par là ,hihi !_

_Bah en tout cas ,chuis contente que ma fic t'aies plu ,et j'espère que ce chapitre aussi ,tu l'aimeras !_

_Ah ,mais oops !T 'es déjà partie en vacances …'entends la tronçonneuse de Draco tu es moi '_

_Oulaaah ,je me sauve !_

_Kissuuus !XD_

_**Venginette (lol) :**__ Contente que tu aies aimée !!!!J'espère vraiment que t'aimes ce chapitre !!!!Oulaaah ,un surnom sympa …hummmmm …Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!!!!lool !!!C'est que tu me fiches la trouille des fois ._

_Désolée d'avoir posté :promesse oblige ..._

_J'te fais de gros kiissuuuus !!!!!_

_**Chocogrenouillette :**__Je suis vraiment ,mais VRAIMENT contente que tu aies aimé mon chapitre 4 !!!!!!J'avais un super gros sourire quand j'ai lu ta review dans ma boîte mail !…C'est que ,je commence à m'attacher à toi moi… '¤.¤ yeux remplis de larmes d'émotion' ..Bon allez je stoppe ,sinon ça va devenir un peu trop rose ,lol XD_

_J'espère que t'aimes encore plus la sirène dans ce chapitre là ,elle se révèle très sage je trouve …_

_J'vais toujours essayer d 'envoyer des chapitres comme le 4 ,on dirait qu'il te plait_

_Merci pour les bisous aux chocolats ,mon frère les a pas mangés ..Hey oui !Je les ai planqué sous mon lit ,lol !_

_Kissuuuuus !_

_**IzZy Lest range :**__ Contente que t'aimes les chapitres !Oui je sais ,ils sont super courts ,mais que veux tu …J 'essaie de les faire plus long ,le chapitre 4 et le 5 ,sont plus longs que la moyenne ,mais ça se remarque à peine ,lol !(mais on le voit bien dans mon cahier !lol)_

_Bizous !_

_**Sweety-Withches :**__ Merci beaucoup !Voilà la suite !bizz !_

_**Sans Nom tout simplement :**__ ptdrrr ,imagine pas ça ,ça me fiche la trouille ,déjà que j'ai une peur bleue des insectes ! _

_Du talent ,du talent …mouais ,j'trouve pas trop …lol !Mais c'est gentil ! Mirciiiiiiii 'commence à rougir' !!!!_

_Ouais ,ma beta fait du bon boulot !Bravo à elle !_

_Kisssuuus !_

_**Hermi33 :**__ Malheureusement pour toi ,ya pas beaucoup de détails sur leur salle commune et les chambres ,c'est dans le prochain chap ' !_

_Bon allez ,kissuuus !_

_**Encore Vengeresse et Chocogrenouille pour leur message d'encouragements :**__ Merci beaucoup les filles !C'est super gentil !!!Je vous adore très fort toutes les deux !_

_Kissuuuuus !_

_**Voilà pour les réponses aux reviews !**_

**_Sachez que je vous aime tous très fort mes lecteurs (eh oui ,même ceux qui lisent dans l'ombre ,lol !) ._**

**_J'vous enverrai la suite la semaine prochaine normalement ,et ce sera le dernier chapitre à arriver à l'heure …Hey oui ,je commence les cours la semaine prochaine ,donc mes uploads seront très irréguliers …je ferai ce que je peux !_**

**_En tout cas ,merci à tous et kissuuuuuus !!!_**

**_Rekha_**

**_Lisez ,amusez vous et revews si possible !_**

**_XXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXX_**

_**Auteur :**__Rekha_

_**Beta lectrice/Correctrice :**__Vengeresse_

_**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**_


	7. Des poissons de toutes les tailles ,de t...

**_

* * *

_**

Bonjour tout le monde !Me voilà pour le dernier des chapitres réguliers …je suis affreusement désolée de pas pouvoir en mettre un chaque semaine … le prochain chapitre sera peut être pour dans quelques semaines …ou quelques mois !Je ne sais pas combien de temps va me prendre les cours et j'en suis vraiment navrée !!!

De plus ,ce chapitre est plus court que les autres (je pense même que c'est un des plus court ) ,mais j'ai eu quelques imprévus et inconvénients ,et j'avoue :un chouya bâclé (me tapez pas s'il vous plait ) et les insultes sont un peu enfantines ,scusez moi ,je vous promets sur la gomme de mon crayon avec lequel j'efface mes fautes ,que le prochain chapitre sera mieux !Et il y a sûrement plus de fautes d'ortho ,bref ,un chapitre vraiment bourré de fautes …

Je vous prie à tous de bien m'en excuser !

Et je ne vous cache pas que j'ai eu une trop bonne idée de one - shot que je compte bien poster un beau jour sur Fan Fictions !

Je voudrais dédicacer ce chapitre à tous mes revieweurs : vous me boostez tous pour écrire cette fic, surtout une certaine …hummm ..Chocogrenouille !lol

Allez j'vous laisse lire tranquille !

Have Fun !

Rekha

* * *

Perdu …

Chapitre VI : Des poissons de toutes les couleurs ,de toutes les tailles …

« Waou et bah dis donc ! » s'exclama la Gryffondor en entrant dans la chambre du Serpentard .

La pièce était de forme octogonale et les murs étaient d'une belle couleur émeraude .Chacun d'eux possédaient une grande fenêtre ,parée de magnifiques rideaux en soie argentée ,d' où on pouvait contempler la vue du majestueux lac de Poudlard .

Juste devant la porte et sous une grande fenêtre ,était placée un imposant lit recouvert de drap en satin argent aux motifs vert d'un serpent lovés sur lui même .

Le lit était encadré de deux tables de chevets en chêne ,sur lesquelles étaient placées deux lampes .

Adossés aux deux murs entourant la porte ,étaient placées une grande armoire du même bois que les tables de chevet ,gravée d'un grand serpent sur chacun des battants et un bureau du même bois sombre ,sur lequel les livres de cours étaient déjà rangés en piles .

Sur les deux murs restants ,se faisant face ,étaient placés deux grands aquariums ,comme sur le model de la Salle Commune .

Draco s'approcha de l'un d 'eux ,suivit par Hermione .

Le bassin était rempli de poissons dans les tons jaunes -verts-noirs :des « poissons clowns » ,des « papillons mi - masque » et …

« Ha ha ha !Une murène ! » s'exclaffa Hermione en montrant un gros et lourd poissons jaune-vert , « Ca te ressemble bien Malefoy ! »

- Ha ha !ria ironiquement Draco ,qu 'est ce que tu peux être gamine !Attends voir tes bassins ,Sang - de - Bourbe !déclara - t- il d'un air menaçant .

La chambre de la préfète était juste en face de celle du jeune homme et le battant la fermant était frappé de la marque des Griffondors : un lion debout sur ses deux pattes arrières **(NdA : nan c'est pas un chien ! XD)**

Hermione ouvrit la porte et poussa un petit cri .

Ca pour une chambre différente ,elle était différente ,bien qu'elle soit dans le même model que celle de son homologue masculin .

Le sol et le plafond ,contrairement à la chambre de Malefoy ,était en bouleau ,d'une jolie couleur beige ,ainsi que l'armoire ,le bureau et l'armature du lit .

Par contre ,les murs étaient d'un magnifique doré ,ainsi que le luxueux couvre - lit ,sur lequel était placé quatre bons gros oreillers carmins .

Les rideaux étaient eux aussi d'un beau cramoisi ,et soutenus par deux lanières de couleur dorées .

« Pff … c'est bien une chambre de fille ça ! »remarqua Draco en poussant Hermione de l'épaule , qui pousa un grognement de mécontentement, pour se diriger vers un des aquariums .

« Ha !Un « Potter 's Angel Fish » !**(NdA : « Poisson Ange de Potter »pour nos amis qui ne parlent pas Anglais ;) ) ,**c'est bien toi ça ! » dit - il en éclatant d 'un rire moqueur .

- Sache que je prends ça comme un compliment Malefoy !Bon …hummmm, tiens ,elle donne sur quoi cette porte ? »murmura t elle en ouvrant une porte blanche au fond de la pièce .

« C'est magnifique ! » s'exclama la jeune femme en entrant dans la pièce .

Celle - ci se trouvait être une spacieuse salle de bain …

« …**COMMUNE **!s'énerva Draco ,c'est pas vrai !On partage notre salle commune et maintenant ,on doit sa partager l pièce d'eau !…Je vis en plein cauchemar …

- Malefoy ,il y a des choses plus graves que ça quoi !Comme la famine ,la tristesse …la mor…

- Tais - toi !la coupa - t - il ,ce n'est pas une Sang - de - Bourbe qui va me faire la morale ni me faire comprendre les choses de la vie !

- Draco --le cœur de celui - ci accéléra -- ,est - ce - que tu te souviens de poissons des aquariums ?…Des poissons de toutes les tailles ,de toutes les couleurs …Si différents et si semblables à la fois …Nous aussi nous sommes comme ça …Tu as une tête ,des bras ,des jambes :un corps !Et pourtant nous sommes différents …mais semblables .Pourquoi t'obstines - tu à m'appeler Sang - de - Bourbe ?J'ai un prénom !s'exclama - t - elle en laissant couler une larme --le cœur de Drago se resserra.

- Je …hummm …question de principe !!dit - il ,gêné tout d'un coup par cette question .

Il s'engouffra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit ,en proie à ses réflexions et réfléchissant à la conversation de tout à l'heure .

Mais pourquoi est - ce que son cœur avait - il fait des bons de trente mètres lorsqu' Hermione l'avait appelé par son nom ?Pourquoi s'était - il senti mal lorsqu'elle a laissé échapper une larme ?

« Mais qu'est - ce qu ' il m'arrive ? »

A suivre …

* * *

Bon ,voilà ,le dernier chapitre régulier fini !Il est pas génial et j'ai dû le taper à la va vite (on arrêtais pas de me subtiliser sur MSN !lol ),mais j'avais commencé quand même à 14h et là il est 18h55 ,malgré mon statut « Occupée » ,lol !

Quant aux noms de poissons ,je les ai pêchés lors de mon séjour à La Rochelle quand je suis allée dans l'aquarium de ...(devinez quoi ?) La Rochelle ,lol !Il est superbe !

'Fin bref ,je vais répondre à vos reviews qui ont été une fois de plus ,assez abondantes ,lol !(nan je parle pas de légumes !!)J'en suis presque à 50 reviews !!!Je suis trop TROP contente !Merciiii !!!

Dragonia :_ Merciii !!!Ouais ,Drakichou veut ,mais serait ce facile ?Allez kichuuus !_

****

Padmacho :_ Merci !!!Ouais ,notre Megha est envahissante ….mais bon ,c'est ce qui fait son charme !lol !Allez bizox !_

****

Électra :_ Ca m'énerve ,à chaque fois que j'écris ton pseudo ,mon ordi le transforme en « électre » …l'ignorant !lol_

La suite la voilà !!Mais la suite de la suite :tel est le mystère !kissuus !

****

Chocogrenouillette :_Quand j'ai lu ta review ,j'avais un de ces GROOOOOOOOOOOS sourire comme pas possible !!!lol !_

C'est vraiment ,trop trop trop gentil que je sois ton auteur préférée ,mais y a quand même beaucoup mieux que moi ,je ne suis qu'une pauuuvre pauuuvre débutante !

Moi chuis pas une méchante mais toi oui !! Naan ze lol t'inquiètes poo !

Je suis vraiment contente que le chapitre 5 t'aies plut ,mais je suis affreusement désolée ,celui - ci est vraiment très moyen ,n'est - ce - pas ??Ohlala ,est ce que je vais parvenir à me faire pardonner ??!

T'inquiètes pas ,je comprendrai si y a pas de reviews de toi ,j'vais pas en mourir (quoique ..lol) et puis je le poste la veille de la rentrée ce chap ,c'est déjà ça !

Je suis vraiment (que de vraiment ,mdrr !) étonnée que tu aies flashée sur ma fic ,je vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle a de si spéciale par rapport à d'autres ,mais tu sais pas comment ça m'a fait plaisir !!lol

Allez je te laisse ,chuis en retard !

Kissuus !!!!!

****

Lilouuthephoenix :_ Ouais elle est assez marrante !!Merci !!!!kisssuuuus !_

****

Sweety-Witches :_Merci beaucoup !!!Ouais elle est sympa not' p'tite Megha !Kissssuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !!!!_

****

Venegeressounette :_Merciii !!!C'est vrai que Megha est spéciale et c'est pour ça que j'l' aime ,lol !_

Ouais comme tu dis ,une promesse est une promesse !

Derien pour la pub !Tu le vaux bien !lol

Ah et en fait ,désolée de pas t'avoir envoyé le chapitre ,mais j'dois me coucher tôt demain 'traitre de mère !lol'

Allez kichuuuuuuuuuus !!!!!

****

Slydawn :_Salut !!!! Ça va toi ?moi bof ,pck là c'est demain la rentrée !!Bouhouhouuu !snifouille !Le seul truc bien :on revoit les cops !_

C'est trop gentil ,chuis en train de rougir là ,même s'il ya 100 000 000 de fois mieux que moi ,chuis qu'une ch'tite débutante !

J'me demande moi aussi comment il va la consoler ,,ça va être dur dur !

Merci pour Megha ,elle te remercie aussi ! ;)

Kissuuuuuuuus !

****

Hermi33 :_ Hey naaan !!! 'L'auteur informe la lectrice enragée que s'il y a de la bouillie d'auteur ,la fiction ne pourra continuer .Merci .' Voilà ce que mon secrétaire te dis !_

J'vais pas arrêter ma fic !Loin de là ,elle aura juste beaucoup de retard !

Kissuuuuus !

Voilà .Les réponses aux revews sont terminées !J'espère que vous me zigouillerez pas trop pour ce chapitre que je trouve pas terrible .

Promis juré, je me ratrappe sur le prochain chapitre !

Mais ,une fois que je relis ...mmm ,c'est pas si mal que ça en fait !lol !Bien qu'un peu simple ...

Hey bien ,voilà mon dernier chapitre régulier (c'est la combientième fois que je répète ça ????) avant les cours de demain :naaaaaaaoooooooooooon !!!!!!

Veux pas aller en couuuurs !!! 'Allez ,courage Rekha ,c'est pas si durer !'

Je vous fait les plus grooooooooos kissuuuus de la Terre et je vous dis à bientôt pour un autre chapitre !

Rekha !

Lisez ,amusez - vous ,et reviews si possible !!!

Auteur : Rekha

****

Beta lectrice : Vengeresse

**__**


	8. Aimer?

**_

* * *

_**

Salut tous !!!J'suis vraiment contente de vous revoir tous (enfin revoir …lol) pour ce nouveau chapitre !!Huhu « c 'est bon ,calme ta joie ma p'tite Rekha !- -" » !

J 'espère que j 'ai pas perdu tous mes lecteurs et que ce chapitre va vous plaire !Je prie pour qu 'il soit à la hauteur de vos exigences !

Un peu de pub : La jeune fille et le corbeau **_par _**Sladana .**_Cette fic et géniale et manque vraiment de reviews !Allez y faire un tour !_**

Disclamer :Les personnages d'Harry Potter et compagnie ne sont pas à moi .Ils appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling , tous à part Megha .Et je rassure tout le monde ,je ne gagne aucun ragent en écrivant cette fic .

****

Bon allez ,j' vous laisse lire ce chapitre en paix !

Have fun !

Rekha

* * *

Perdu …

Chapitre VII :Aimer … ?

Hermione ,un peu décontenancée par la réaction de son homologue s'affala sur un beau fauteuil rouge chaleureux .Comme sa vie .Ou comme l'était sa vie .

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

* * *

_- Ma choupette ,passe-moi le beurre s'il te plait _,demanda une femme au yeux chocolat pétillants d'intelligence à Hermione .

Madame Granger était resplendissante de joie de vivre du haut de ses quarante -cinq ans .Ses cheveux contrairement à ceux de sa fille étaient lisses et disciplinés et d 'un beau noir au multiples reflets.

Tandis que Hermione lui passait le beurre posé sur une coupelle en argent, Monsieur Granger affichait le sourire du dimanche tout en servant le thé . « Sourire du dimanche » car le premier jour de la semaine était plutôt « grimace du lundi » .

Hermione tenait sûrement son physique de son père :le cheveu ébouriffé ,le nez un peu retroussé ,l'air toujours concentré .

Oui ,c 'est sûr .Elle aimait ses parents .Ils étaient son modèle .

* * *

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

* * *

Dans la chambre de Drago …

-Mais qu 'est - ce - qu 'il m'arrive ?soupira - t- il .

-_Aimeeeerrrrr ,c 'est skyaaaa d'pluuuus bôôôôoô ,_chantonnait Megha .

-_Naaaaoooon !Megha ,ferme-la !_

-Aimmmerrrrr ,c 'est monter si ôôôô …

-Puufffff ,soupira le jeune Serpent .

-_Et toucheeeeeeerrrr les zailes des zoziaaaaaauuuuux …_

-Megha ,c 'est quoi cette chanson niaise à souhait ?

- C 'est moldu !J 'ai entendu une fillette la chanter !

-Raah ,les gosses ont de ces idées !Et sors de mes pensées ,toi ,maintenant !pensa - t- il à l'intention de la sirène .

-_Comme tu voudras !Aimerrrrr ,c 'est skyaaaaa d'pluuuuuuuuuus boooooo »_finit - elle de chanter en quittant Draco .

« _Aimer …connais-je la signification de ce mot ?…Non ,je ne crois pas … est - ce que j'ai déjà aimé ?Toutes ces filles ,les ais-je aimé ?…non ,je les ai utilisées …Est -ce qu' on m'a déjà aimé ?…Non ,soit on m'a aimé pour mon physique ,soit pour mon argent ,soit pour mes talents de jambes en l'air… Et Crabbe et Goyle ?Non …ils ne sont là que sur ordre de mon père…Et ma famille ?M'aime - t-elle ?…_

_

* * *

_

**FLASH BACK**

* * *

A un bout de table en véritable teck ,était assis Draco sur une chaise doublée de soie verte et argent .Un chandelier éclairait d'une lumière blafarde la majesteuse Salle à Manger des Malefoys .Somptueuse .Froide .

A l'opposé du Serpent était assis son père :Lucuis Malefoy .

Il le voyait pour la première fois de la journée ,et rares étaient les fois où ils s'entrevoyaient .

« Fils ,est - il vrai que tu t'es battu en duel avec un serviteur ?

-Oui père ,mais ce vaur…

-Et est - il vrai que tu as perdu ce duel tel un bébé apprenant à se battre ?coupa -t-il férocement .

-Mais ,père … tenta d'expliquer Drago 

-_Oui ou non ?_

_-Ou …Oui …_

-Et en comprends-tu les conséquences ?demanda Lucuis hors de colère .

-_Heu …non …non père …_

- Je vais t'expliquer…»dit-il doucereusement en se levant de la table et en marchant lentement vers son fils, de pas à pas .

Tac …tac…

« Cela veut dire qu 'un Malefoy n'a pas été à la hauteur d'un « paysan » … »

Tac … tac …

« Et un Malefoy perdant un combat contre une personne du peuple ne passe pas inaperçu ,donc ce "pauvre" paysan est allé se pavaner de son exploit en modifiant certes de nombreux détails pour paraître plus important… »

Tac … tac …

« Cette information va passer du bouche à oreille dans toute la ville… »

Tac … tac …

« Dans tout Pré -au-lard … »

Tac … tac…

« Donc cela veut dire que nous aurons une moins bonne réputation d'imbattable qu'avant … »

Tac …tac…

Le grand Lucuis Malefoy n'était plus qu' à un pas de son fils tant redouté à Poudlard qui maintenant ne ferait même pas peur à un asticot .

L' homme avança son visage vers celui de Drago et souffla : « _Monte vite dans ta chambre …avant que je ne change d'avis et t'envoie quelque part de plus bas … comme les cachots. »_

Il ne se la fit pas dire deux fois .Il na se souvenait que trop bien de son dernier séjour aux cachots … rien que d'y penser lui glaçait le sang…

Au premier étage ,il croisa sa mère dans une robe blanche. Elle lui souria d'un sourire effrayant et le fixa de ses yeux bleus .

« _J 'ai hâte que tu ailles encore une fois au sous-sol … »_

Drago frissona et s'enferma dans sa chambre .C 'était elle qui l'avait fouetté jusqu' au sang la dernière fois .

* * *

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

* * *

Draco soupira tout en caressant ses blessures à peine cicatrisées :

« Non …Ma famille ne m'a jamais aimé ….Jamais. »

A suivre …

* * *

**Voilààà !!!Chapitre 7 terminé !Il vous a plut ?J'avoue qu 'il est pas terrible ,mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à le sortir !J 'espère qu 'il est pas siiiii horrible que ça …Hum ,et en passant ,désolée pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe et de tape !**

Bon ,allez ,place aux réponses aux reviews !

Dragonia :_ Vuep ,ils sont sensibles les personnages ! :D !!lol_

****

Vengeressounette :_ looooooool !!!!J 'espère que tu t'y retrouves maintenant !lol!J 'suis contente que le chapitre précèdent t'es plut !!! :D :D:D_

Et maintenant ,c 'est jeudi ma rentrée !lol ,veux encore des vacanccceeuuuh !!!lol

Allez kissshuuuuus !!!!!

****

Électra :_ Désolée …la suite elle est venue avec beaucoup de retard ,lol !!Scuse -moi !!kissus ,et j'espère que ce chap va te plaire !_

****

Padmacho :_ loool !!!!Très distinguée ,l'expression !!lol ,mdrrr :D !Mais notre Hermione est trop …vala quoi ,trop toute retournée pour répondra à tout ce qu 'il dit !_

Uep ,les aquarium ça donne le vertige ,mais ils sont magiques ceux - là !lol !Kissuus !

****

Chii :_Merci !!Et je compte bien la finir !J 'ai une belle fin toute belle dans ma tête !lol !Kissuus !_

****

Sans Nom (tsakéééééééé !XP ):_Yoooo !!!_

Cette expression me va tout à fait !lol

Ouais ,ma rentrée s'est bien passée TT.TT ,et la tienne aussi j'crois ,non ?XDD

Allez kishuus !

****

Hermi33 : _T 'inquiète pas ,j'vais continuer !!!Ca c'est sûr !('fin j'espère !lol) et je ne peux pas mettre de date approximative !Je peux juste dire :aux vacances de Noel !!lol !Kiss !!_

****

Hermignonne1133 :_ Tadaam …Madame est servie !_

****

Lilouthephoenix :_ Vuep ,commence à être sentimental le Drago !lol_

Merci pour tes encouragements !!

Issus !

****

Chocogrenouillette :_Mais t'es toute pardonnée !!!C 'est rien du tout !!J'suis super contente que la chapitre précèdent t'es plut !!!!! :D :D :D_

C 'est rien pour la dédicace ,vous le mériter vraiment !!!Et moi ,c 'est tes reviews qui me font plaisir !!lol

Tu as raison pour la taille des chapitres !Vais mieux maintenant ,mirchi !!lol

Tout cas ,ma rentrée c 'est bien passée !Et la tienne ?

Hermionne est devenue philosophe ,comme Megha !lol !Elle a déteint sur mione !

Merci beaucoup pour tous tes encouragements ,ça me va droit au cœur !!!

Kisssuuus et j'espère que ce chap te plait !

Ayé !Fini de répondre à mes revieweurs adorés !!!Z'vous aime !lol !

Hum …sinon quoi dire à part que le prochain chapitre sera sans doute pour les vacances de Noel !(ne me tapez pas ,par pitié !!!)J 'veux vraiment me concentrer sur les cours ,donc ,infiniment désolée !!!!!

Voilà ,je n'ai rien d'autres à vous dire !J 'vous fait de grooos kissuuus ,à bientôt et …

****

Lisez ,amusez -vous et reviews si possible !!lol

Rekha

* * *


	9. Suicide

****

Enfin !Je suis de retour sur FanFicions … et j' ai HONTE ! Honte de quoi ?De moi !Je vous avait promis un chapitre pour Noël qui n'est jamais arrivé !Je m'en excuuuuuuuse ! Je sais pas quoi dire d'autre , à part que me voilà et que j'espère que j'ai pas perdu mes lecteurs ,lol !

J 'ai encore plus honte en pensant que ce chapitre est super court de chez couuuuurt !Je suis affreusement désolée ,je sais pas quoi dire /

M'enfin ,j'voudrais dédicacer ce chapitre à Hermi33 qui me poussait à écrire ce chapitre (ex -

« Rekhaaaaaa !Alors ,t'en es à où ?

Heuuu …

Allez grouillleee !Promets moi que tu posteras la suite !

Viii ,t'inquiètes pas ! ' )

Voilà voilou c 'était la note de la journée et … encore désolée !

Have Fun !

Rekha

* * *

PERDU …

Chapitre VIII : Suicide

Le Soleil éclairait peu à peu la chambre émeraude et argent de sa couleur ocre rougeâtre ,réveillant peu à peu le jeune homme blond, endormi dans ses habits de la veille .

Il mit un certain temps à comprendre pourquoi il était de si mauvaise humeur ,et quand la mémoire lui revint, il était encore plus abattu que la première fois .

«_Une bonne douche me remettra les idées en place .. »_pensa - t- il .

Il se dirigea d' un pas lent vers la porte de la salle de bain, et s'apprêta à l'ouvrir quand il entendit un bruit d'eau venant de l'intérieur.

« Quand je pense que je dois partager ma salle de bain avec cette sale sang -de-bourbe … Dumbledore me le paiera! »

Alors ,il attendit ,attendit … après une quinzaine de minutes à attendre devant la porte blanche en bois ,il perdit patience et ouvrit la porte à la volée pour y voir … Pour y voir rien du tout .La pièce d'eau était vide de présence et il y régnait une étrange atmosphère ,où le jeune homme se sentit mal dès qu'il y entra.

Le robinet coulait à flots ,inondant ainsi la luxueuse pièce .

Drago soupira :

« Il faut toujours tout faire soi-même ici !Même pas fichue de fermer un robinet »

Il s'approcha doucement de la baignoire pour ne pas glisser sur le carrelage humide d'eau et tendit la main vers le robinet quand il vit une forme sombre au fond de la baignoire .

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un petit cri mais se reprit .Il regarda mieux à l'intérieur et y reconnut …

« Hermione ! »

Des bulles s'échappaient par moment de ses lèvres entrouvertes ,et elle était entièrement vêtue de son uniforme de Poudlard .Apparemment ,elle était inconsciente …

« Sac à gargouilles !Mais qu'est- ce-qui lui prend ces temps-ci ! Elle est complètement folle !A envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste! »

Avec des sueurs froides, il passa ses bras sous ses jambes et son dos ,la sorti de l'eau et avança précautionneusement jusqu ' à la chambre à coucher de la jeune fille où il la déposa doucement sur son lit.

« Bon ,je fais quoi maintenant ? pensa Drago ,totalement paniqué .

-Suis ton cœur !

-Quoi ?Pardon !

-Roooooh ,ces garçons ,faut toujours tout leur expliquer …

-Bon d'accord … heu … suis ton cœur .. Mais j'ai un cœur ?Bien sûr que oui ! … Enfin bref … au secours ! »

Il n'était pas très doué question secourisme ,mais il savait au moins quelques bases .Il posa ses deux mains sur le ventre d'Hermione et appuya dessus en cycles rythmiques.

« Au nom de Merlin ,je suis en train de sauver ma pire ennemie qui plus est une sang-de-bourbe !J'aurai droit moi aussi à une place à Sainte-Mangouste … »

Après une dizaine de pulsations sur son ventre ,la jeune fille commença à cracher de l'eau .

Le jeune serpent écarta de son visage les quelques mèches brunes qui venaient barrer le front de la lionne et celle-ci se redressa difficilement. Elle dévisagea Drago longuement et cacha son visage de ses deux mains .

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » finit-elle par demander après quelques minutes de silence .

« Et c'est à moi que tu demandes ça ?Toi ,qu'est -ce-qui te prends de faire ça ? »Drago réfléchit deux secondes puis enchaîna, « Oh et puis ,après tout ,je m'en fiche !C 'est ta vie » ,déclara-t-il en relaissant place à sa mauvaise humeur qui avait été remplacée ,peu de temps avant ,par de l'inquiétude ,tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain avant de claquer la porte .

« Elle aurait au moins pu me remercier avant de demander ça ! »

* * *

Dans la chambre d'Hermione …

Hermione retomba mollement sur son lit tout en continuant de se poser des questions, des larmes roulant sur ses joues :

« Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?Il aurait dû me laisser dépérir ,mourir ..Il aurait dû me laisser goûter à la beauté glaciale de la Mort et la pureté suprême du Paradis … Atteindre mes proches pour enfin être heureuse . »**A suivre …**

**

* * *

**

**Voili ,voilou pour le chapitre d'hiver ,lol !Un peu « froid » comme chapitre … peut être mon humeur du jour … ou peut être simplement la température glaciale qu 'il fait dehors ! Mdrrrr !Comme vous l'avez vu ,ce chapitre est très très très très très très court ………………. ENCORE DESOLEE !**

**Mes excuses faites ,places à vos reviews … Merci pour les personnes qui prennent du temps pour les écrire !Z'vous z'aime !lolll**

**Lilouthephoenix :**_ Ouais ,Megha est terrible … et incorrigible !lol !Kissssuuz !_

**Electra493 :**_ Bein le voilà le nouveau chapitre … avec un peu beaucoup de retard !lol _

C 'est noté pour le pseudo ! Kissuuuuz !

**Hermi33 :**_ Ta review ne m'a pas du tout ennuyée !Elle m'a fait plaisir !J 'crois que j'i fait pire que cocotte ! ' ,désolée .Mais bon ,voilà la suiteuuuh comme promis (vaut mieux tard que jamais lol) _

Et dray a des sentiments pour ….. Haha ,vais pas te le dire ,sinon tu vas être meurtrière !

Allez kishuuz et bonne continuation pour ta fic !

**Stephanie :** _Oui c 'est Narcissa … elle est monstrueuse !_

**Roxane :**_ Waou ,ça fait bizarre de répondre à sa pionne ,mdrrr !Bon bah ,bonne lecture à toi et merci d'avoir pris du temps pour lire ma fic ! _

Kissuz

**Chocogrenouillette :**_ Comment me faire pardonner ! Snifoonnn ! _

Moi j'dis vilains professeurs à choco !Laissez la lire en paix !èé

Pas grave que t'ai loupée la sortie ,mais j'espère que tu louperas pas celui-ci ,parce que ça fait super longtemps ! TT '

Contente que t'aimes mes flash-back ,mais y en a pas dans celui-là ! Désolée ,lol !

J 'espère que t'es toujours là ,sniff ,et encre désolééeee !Kissuzzzz

P.S : ooops ,désolée pour la chanson ! « aimerrrrrrrr ,c 'est skiaa d'plus bôôôôôô »

**Zeeve-lelula :**_ Merciiiiiiii Zeeeeve ! Kiss_

**Tonks :**_loooooooool !J'déprime pas du tout ,mais mes fics font ressortir mon côté noir ,va savoir pourquoi,lol !Kishuuz !_

**Voula la ,fini de répondre à mes revieweurs adorés !**

**Encore désolée pour ce chapitre foireux … franchement ,faudrait compter le nombre de fois où j'dis « désolée » ,lol ,j'ois atteindre des records !**

**Le prochain chap est pour avril je pense (je ne promets plus vu ce qui s'est passé lol )**

**Allez grooos kisssssssuuz**

**A dans deux mois j'espère !**

**Lisez ,amusez-vous et reviews si possible !**

**Rekha**

**Merci à Angel Li qui a bêta-lecté ce chapitre !Merci encore !**


End file.
